truth
by nAims
Summary: hhr one shot please read and review A single tear escaped from her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheek. Harry's hand hesitated for a moment before finally reaching up and brushing his thumb on her cheeks wiping the tear away.


**Disclaimer: **i don't own harry and co. jk does

**A/N: **first harry/hermione fic oneshot

* * *

**Truth**

* * *

'Where the fuckin' hell is that boy? Hermione screamed in her mind.  
  
She had been looking for Harry for over an hour now. She had just finished checking his essay and she needed to talk to him about their project together.  
  
Hermione crawled up the sloping side of the cliff, when she got to the top, she angrily pushed her hair away from her face.  
  
She made her way through the trees. If Harry still wasn't there..."Ooooh! Wait till I get my mits on him. Soon-to-be hero or not, Harry's going to--- "  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Harry asked, stepping in front of her path.  
  
She looked up and Harry laughed as he watched her silently fume. She started to walk towards him but was pulled back; the hem of her robes got caught on the thicket. Cursing, she pulled on the hem of her robes; she tugged on it with full force and nearly fell flat on her back, when the hem ripped apart, if not for Harry's quick reflexes.  
  
Harry quickly dropped the acoustic guitar he was holding in his hands and lunged forward, catching Hermione by her arms.  
  
When Hermione's feet were firmly planted on solid ground, she struggled to break free of Harry grip.  
  
Harry gently let go of her and immediately picked up his guitar and went back to his original place before she came bursting in; which was sitting on a huge boulder, eyes staring at the magestic river below him while his fingers strummed the guitar strings idly.  
  
'So this is where he goes off to', she thought, fuming madly.  
  
"Harry Potter! You have got to snap out of this!" she shouted behind him, Harry looked back at her briefly before staring into space again. "Stop this mourning! Its been over a year now!" the strumming stopped abruptly.  
  
Hermione smiled triumphantly and started to walk towards him, "Good! Now about our project.. I really..." she knew that song."...think that..."  
  
"Wherever you go, whatever you do... i will be right here waiting for you...whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks i will be right here waiting for you..."  
  
His voice was barely audibly, but nonetheless she could hear it.  
  
"Didn't know you could sing." said Hermione.  
  
"You guys never asked."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"So.... how are things doing with Ron?"  
  
"What things?" she was staring at the back of his head intently.  
  
"Ron, he really likes you. You know that right?"  
  
"Yes... I know that..."  
  
"He's my bestfriend and I value that closeness gravely, you know that too. That's why I can't stand between him and anything that makes him happy."  
  
"But what about you're happiness?" she asked, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
Harry stood up and walked towards her, stopping a few inches away from her.  
  
A single tear escaped from her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheek. Harry's hand hesitated for a moment before finally reaching up and brushing his thumb on her cheeks wiping the tear away.  
  
Hermione's body shook uncontrollably as she placed her hand over Harry's. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Harry quickly pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly as he burrowed his face on her hair.  
  
"My future is uncertain. I don't know if I'll die or live in the end, but either way anyone who's close to me will be hurt..."  
  
"and I don't want anybody to feel what I felt when Sirius died, especially someone very special to me...you."  
  
Hermione bit her lip as she listened to him. Her tears soaking his school robes.  
  
She let her tears flow freely, now that she fully found out the whole reason, why he couldn't love her back.  
  
Maybe it hurts, maybe her heart broke right then and there, but his intentions are for her own good... she hugged him tighter.  
  
Looking up, she captured his lips in one last passionate kiss that would never be repeated, ever again.

* * *

A/N: the reason??? why guitar?? my crush plays the guitar, he writes his own songs and sings them beautifully too. and i never heard him sing any of it... it hurts really that he treats me like his little sister... oh well, i was walking around the mall when there was a booth selling guitars and a guy inside was playing.... it just reminded me of him,(never seen him in over a year now!!! wahahaha!)  
  
another version of this fic will be posted, this time it will be:  
  
genre: i swear it will be fluffy no angst( after that i'll go back to gory bloody angst. :P)

character: purely Draco and Hermione

setting: clearing inside the forbidden forest

of course Draco will be using the guitar

kitty


End file.
